It's Only Just The Beginning
by otpcalzona
Summary: (rated m for the future) All the good times and bad times are just getting started, this is only just the beginning..
1. Chapter 1

_You should get dressed now. And leave," _Arizona said to Leah as she laid down realizing Callie, _her Calliope_, asked her to come home.

* * *

Leah, hurt, gathered her things quickly holding back tears. Arizona did not seem to notice since she was too busy going over what had just happened. Arizona already had her answer, the moment the words "I would like to know if you'll come home," came out of Callie's mouth she knew she was going home.

_Have I been up all night?_ Arizona thought to herself as the sun peeked through the curtains of her hotel window. She didn't sleep at all, she was too busy packing up all her things and thinking about what she would say to Callie because she was going home! It was still early, but she couldn't wait any longer. Arizona headed _home_ with the biggest smile on her face.

Callie, still asleep, heard a faint knock on the door. _Who could that be? _Callie thought as she drowsily walked to the door. When she opened the door she could not believe it, Arizona was standing at the door, all her belongings laying at her feet, with that super magic smile that never failed to make Callie smile.

"Calliope," Arizona said with her angelic voice "I am so deeply, deeply, deeply sorry for hurting you so much. I am so sorry because I am so in love with you and I will spend the rest of my life telling you that. I will apologize to you every day if that is what you need."

Callie stood there with tears forming in her eyes, she gave Arizona a heartwarming smile and said, "I know Arizona, you made a mistake. I am sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, if I had been there for you none of this would have happened. No one is to blame, we make mistakes, it doesn't make us bad people, it makes us human."

Callie and Arizona both smiled with tears streaming down their faces as they went to hug each other. Minutes passed as they stood in the doorway hugging and crying. All was right in the world, they did not want to let go, they wanted this moment to last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona went to pick up her things that had been lying on the floor, but she stumbled forward almost falling. Callie quickly grabbed Arizona lifting her back up, "Are you okay?" Callie asked in a worried tone. "I'm fine," Arizona nodded and smiled up at Callie who was still holding onto her.

Callie grabbed Arizona's stuff and they walked into _their _home. "Hey honey," Callie called out to Sofia "Mommy is home come give her a hug." Sofia ran as fast as she could. Arizona grabbed Sofia and lifted her up giving her the biggest hug, "How's my girl?" she said laughingly and set her down, "Okay go get ready we need to leave soon."

Arizona watched Callie as she went around the house putting Arizona's things back where they belong. Time passed so fast, she looked over at the clock and realized they'd be late to work if they didn't leave now.

Arizona and Callie dropped off Sofia at daycare as they headed to work. They walked down the hall making small talk when Leah walked by. Arizona tried to avoid her, but Leah called out, "Ari.. Dr. Robbins can I talk to you for a moment please?" Arizona smiled at Callie and reluctantly walked over to Leah.

"If you don't tell her I will," Leah whispered, "I love you Arizona and you love Callie, but if Callie doesn't want you after she knows about _us_ then you can start loving me." Arizona froze for a moment, said nothing, and walked away.

Arizona went on her way to find Callie. "Callie, can I talk to you for a minute please?" Arizona had to tell Callie, not because of Leah's threat, but because she _wanted_ to tell Callie. No more secrets, no more lies, from now on she was going to be completely honest with Callie.

"What is it Arizona?" Callie looked scared as the walked into the x-ray room, closing the door behind them. "I.. I want to tell you this because I love you and care about you.. I don't want to keep this a secret," Arizona was nervous, she didn't want to lose Callie again. "When we were separated I.. I slept with Leah, it meant nothing to me I can promise you that and it's completely over now.. I just wanted you to know." Callie let out a huge sigh, "You.. sleptwith Leah? I.. I can't believe you would do this to me, to _us_." "You kicked me out of the house, you didn't even let me try to fix things between us after.. Lauren.." Arizona was reluctant to bring that fight up again. "I know Arizona, I didn't mean to.. I just wish things were different" Callie began to walk away. "I'm trying," Arizona grabbed Callie by the arm, "I'm really trying Calliope and I need to know if you're trying too." Callie gazed into Arizona's eyes, "I am, I just.. I need time."

Callie and Arizona stood in the X-ray room, they didn't say anything else, they just stared at one another. After minutes passed Arizona finally asked, "Can I hug you?" Callie smiled softly, "Yeah." They hugged one another. "I missed you," Arizona whispered in Callie's ear. "Me too," Callie pulled back and looked at Arizona, she smiled and Arizona softly kissed Callie along her jawline. Callie turned and leaned in to kiss Arizona, their lips interlocked and their passion was rekindled. Callie took off her scrub top and tossed it to the floor, Arizona did the same. Arizona sat down on the table and pulled Callie towards her and passionately kissed her. Callie gently stroked Arizona's inner thigh.

Arizona began removing Callie's pants when Leah abruptly came into the room. Leah stood in shock as she saw the couple nearly naked _together_. Arizona looked up at Callie who was looking down at her. Callie rested her head on Arizona's and they quietly laughed.


End file.
